La sombra del heroe
by LarxkaTheMagicSpell
Summary: La vida es mas complicada de lo que todos cree. Y mas para aun incorpóreo que jamás conoció nada. Así que cuando hay que marcharse y sientes que el mundo te olvido solo sientes vació. Ha veces el destino puede ser demasiado cruel.


Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen aquí nos son míos son propiedad de Square Enix y Tetsuya Nomura

Esta historia es como un punto de vista emocional de como se sentía Roxas o como lo asían sentir.

* * *

No hay absolutamente nada en este sitio más que obscuridad.

Estoy completamente solo, y que lo único que puedo hacer es deambular sin rumbo alguno.

No importa a donde me dirija, siempre termino lastimando y herido, y conforme mas avanzo el dolor se vuelve más intenso. Es como si el camino estuviera hecho de cristales muy filosos.

Pero aun así intento seguir adelante y encontrar un mejor camino. Uno donde no sienta más dolor.

Tras dar un paso en falso, termine cayendo al suelo. Intente levantarme pero entonces me di cuenta de que me reflejaba en el suelo. Es extraño pero me da la impresión de que este está hecho de agua.

Por primera vez soy realmente consiente de cual grave son mis heridas. Mi cara está llena de cortadas medio profundas, mi ropa desgarrada y estoy cubierto de sangre por todos lados.

Durante todo este tiempo creí haber escuchado la voz de mis amigos llamándome. Así que eso era lo único que me mantenía de pie, ya que son lo único que tengo, lo único que he tenido. Así que no me importa cuánto dolor sienta, si al final puedo estar con ellos una vez más. Todo habrá valido la pena.

Intente levantarme con mucho esfuerzo, porque por primera vez desde que comencé este recorrido puedo sentir el sufrimiento y la desesperación de haber vagado tanto tiempo sin haber alcanzado mi meta aun.

Estando apunto de continuar me sorprendió verlo a él ahí parado frente a mí, y aun mas tras notar que tenia una de sus chakrams clavados en mi estomago. Axel me miraba con unos ojos despiadados y sin el menor resentimiento.

Un par de gruesas lágrimas se dejaron caer por mis mejillas.

Yo había querido alcanzarte todo este tiempo, y ahora que estabas junto a mí, me lastimas de esta forma.

Intente alzar mi mano derecha para alcanzarlo pero entonces pude sentir un arma metálica traspasando mi pecho. Era esa que conocía tan bien, gire mi cabeza así atrás para confirmar de quien se trataba, aunque yo, eventualmente ya lo sabía.

Xion sujetaba con fuerza el mango de su llave espada. La mirada que mantenía sobre mi era fría e inexpresiva. Me asía sentir miserable.

Las lágrimas caían una tras otra de mis mejillas. Unas ganas de gritar me llenaron. Yo no me esperaba algo como esto de ellos. Yo… ¿Acaso fui demasiado ingenuo? Pero una vez más como tantas otras veces me trague el dolor. Sentía demasiada tristeza, mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil y mi vista se volvía borrosa.

Ambos sacaron sus armas al mismo tiempo, dejándome caer al suelo. Un charco de sangre se formo a mí alrededor. El dolor físico y emocional era horrible. Quería dejar de sentir, desvanecerme y formar parte de la nada. Entonces todo este sufrimiento se detendría.

Frente a mi pude ver como las siluetas de Axel y Xion se alejaban dejándome solo a mi suerte. No es la primera vez que me abandonan. Pero esta vez me sentí más vacio de lo que ya estoy. Entonces pude escuchar nuevamente sus voces. Me alegro por un momento que me necesitaran, y que tal vez, se arrepintieran de haberme herido. Pero me equivoque. No era a mí a quien necesitaban. Llamaban a aquel con quien innumerables de veces había soñado.

"Sora"…

"Sora"…

"Sora"…

Últimamente me había dado cuenta que no importaba a donde fuera, todo el mundo llamaba a Sora. Siempre Sora, estoy cansado de él. Pero la verdad ya no tiene ningún sentido. Ahora ya no me queda nada. Y lo único que alguna vez tuve, me abandono. Ya nadie me llama, nadie me necesita. Soy innecesario. Yo solo quería estar con mis amigos, que riéramos y charláramos juntos como antes en la torre del reloj, mientras comíamos un helado y veíamos la puesta del sol junto.

**Todo lo que yo quería era estar con ellos.**

Pero ya no tiene ningún sentido estar más aquí.

Me desvaneceré y volveré a formar parte una vez más de Sora.

Dejándole todo lo que me queda.

Dolor y sufrimiento.

El resto de mi, esta vacio.

**Ya que yo... solo soy la sombra del héroe.**


End file.
